Attendez Moi
by Seraf
Summary: Un Rémus mélancolique fait le bilan de sa maigre vie. One shot.


_Cette fic a été ecrité pour un concours sur Il s'agissait de faire un court one-shot (moins de 1000 mots) d'apres une img. L'imge c'etait un Remus qui marchait seul dans la nuit._ _ Voila donc ce qui en est sorti. Merci a dabYo pour m'avoir corrigée._

_Evidemment, Remus et tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis qu'une auteuse de fanfics ;p. Les reviews sont plus qu'appreciées ._

---------

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai le dernier. Si on m'avait dit ça il y'a 20 ans, j'aurai ris. A 18 ans on ne s'imaginait pas que nos vies prendraient un tour aussi tragique. On était inséparables, on s'imaginait vieillir comme ça, amis à la vie à la mort. On l'aura été plus à la mort qu'à la vie. Où sont passés nos projets d'avenir? Balayés dans la tourmente de la guerre, brisés avant même d'avoir commencés. J'étais le plus faible physiquement, mes rêves d'avenirs semblaient être tous voilé du mal qui me rongeait, et pourtant, je leur ai survécus. Je les ai enterrés. James, Sirius, Peter… On formait une belle bande, on était contents de faire les 400 coups ensemble. Si on avait su... Mais qu'aurait-on pu faire? Si c'était écrit, c'était écrit, ça devait arriver. 15 ans de gâchés à croire Sirius coupable. J'aurai pu les employer à l'aider, lui rendre visite de temps à autre, l'aider à s'évader, que sais-je. J'étais si heureux en découvrant la vérité, j'avais retrouvé un ami, je n'aurai plus besoin d'endurer les pleines lunes seul, on serait de nouveau ensemble, et même si rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, ma vie prendrait un petit coup de gaieté.

Là encore on n'en a pas eu le temps, il est parti avant. Mort ingrate, c'est moi qui aurais du partir, je ne servais à rien, j'étais faible et personne n'avait besoin de moi. Il était fort et il avait Harry. Il n'était que son parrain, mais Harry était content d'avoir un peu de famille, Sirius avait du bon sens et de bon conseils. Je n'ai pas voulu croire à sa mort, non c'était impossible, tout mes espoirs partaient en fumée. Comme si la vie n'était pas suffisamment contente du mal que j'avais eu lors de son emprisonnement et qu'il fallait qu'elle refasse le même coup. Saloperie sadique. Elle devait aimer ça, parce qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là.

Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un à nouveau qui puisse me supporter, soigner mes blessures et me faire oublier tout ce que j'avais pu vivre, mais... mais non, c'était trop beau. Un an, une petite année de bonheur malgré le climat ambiant de plus en plus pesant. Et puis un soir...

La maison où nous vivions, surmontée d'une marque des ténèbres d'un vert émeraude illuminant la nuit. Elle était là dans la cour, ensanglantée, sans vie, la nuque brisée les vêtements déchirés. Je ne sais même pas si elle a souffert, ni ce qu'elle a subit. Je lui avais pourtant dis "arrête ce boulot, il te tuera un jour ou l'autre, tu prends trop de risques". Elle riait et me traitait de papa poule. Elle aimait le danger, l'adrénaline était sa drogue. Mais il y'a un jour où trop c'est trop. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle y est passée. Est-ce qu'elle avait mis le nez dans quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou juste parce que son sang n'était pas 'pur' ? Allez savoir. Finis les beaux projets, les « on se mariera quand tout ça sera fini » tombaient à l'eau. J'aurai dû la convaincre d'arrêter, lui avouer combien je redoutais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut être que si j'avais pu, elle serait encore à mes cotés. J'ai été bête. J'aurai dû oui, j'aurai dû. Mais c'est trop tard. Depuis ses yeux vides levés au ciel dans une mare de sang hantent mes nuits. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, et je sais que je m'affaiblis de plus en plus. Je n'ai même pas pleuré lorsqu'on l'a mise en terre. J'étais trop « choqué » pour ça. Au final ma vie semble n'être qu'une averse de malheurs avec quelques petites éclaircies.

Alors à quoi bon? A quoi bon continuer? Tout ce que j'aimai m'a été ôté et je ne vois pas ce qui me raccroche maintenant. J'ai vécu, pour Harry, parce qu'il était tout ce qui me restait des bons moments que j'avais passés, Mais maintenant? Maintenant qu'il est parti rejoindre son père, ne serait-il pas temps pour moi d'y aller aussi? Qui me regrettera, qu'est ce que je peux apporter? J'ai fait mon temps, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, j'ai même aidé pendant la guerre, mais c'était plus par dépit qu'autre chose. Je n'avais, plus rien à défendre, plus rien à protéger. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfants, je le regrette un peu, il n'y aura personne pour perpétuer mon nom. Enfin, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. C'est un sort à la fois triste et bon d'être le dernier. Il n'y aura personne pour me regretter certes, mais je ne suis pas triste à l'idée de laisser ceux que j'aime. Vu qu'ils ne sont plus. Au contraire, je suis presque heureux à l'idée de les retrouver. Et s'il n'y a rien après, eh bien, je les retrouverai quand même. Mes cellules serviront à en nourrir d'autre, comme les leurs, nous ferons parti du grand Tout, ensemble.

Je suis trop faible, la prochaine métamorphose sera la dernière je suppose, je n'aurai plus la force. Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de devenir un loup-garou à plein temps. Si je me mettais à oublier mon instinct d'humain, je n'ose imaginer ce que je pourrais faire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal, j'ai trop souffert pour cela. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter. Bien sûr, je regretterai le soleil dans mon dos et puis la brise un jour de canicule. Oh et puis aussi les tartes aux fraises. C'est fou ces choses qu'on regrette, ces petits rien qui font que la vie est moins triste. Mais c'est trop maigre en comparaison du reste. Cela ne me suffit plus. Je ne vois pas ce que la vie pourrait m'apporter maintenant, de toute manière elle me le reprendrait rapidement. Alors...

Attendez moi, James, Nymphadora... Sirius. J'arrive.


End file.
